


【翔逗】太阳、猎鹰与三头犬•其一

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 阿努比斯×荷鲁斯
Relationships: Lin “LWX” Weixiang/Kim “Doinb” Tea-sang
Kudos: 5





	【翔逗】太阳、猎鹰与三头犬•其一

1

时隔多日，我终于从墨汁般的浓黑中，捕捉到一丝细微的响动。我能够清晰地分辨出手腕抬起时带起的铁链响声，也许是为了调整姿势，他的小腿在地上蹭过去，那是一种粗布料与沙石摩擦的声音。

我的听力不会出错，夸张一点儿说，不需要任何光亮，我便能掌握他的一举一动。

“林炜翔，”他的声音干燥而沙哑，夹带着喘息的杂音，“我饿了。”

我知道他是真饿了。在很久以前——也许没有那么久，他还是一个精力充沛的话唠。如今连他都不得不维持缄默来节省能量，足以说明情况之严峻。

鉴于情况严峻，于是我宽慰他：“你再忍忍，说不定他们很快就送吃的来了。”

“屁啊。”铁链哗哗响，是他抱起手臂的声音，“那群家伙都多久没来了，就是存心想饿死我。”

“……”

头顶响起风沙刮过的声音，沉闷，肃杀，或许还有狼嗥声。与我背道而驰的同族们正精心密谋一场狩猎，而我则死守这亡灵之地。

“林炜翔。”他又叫我，这次声音小了些。我听见他将身子靠在石墙上的声音。

“怎么？”

漆黑里是长久的沉默。久久才传来一道疲惫的声音。

“……没什么。”

2

修行至此，我不仅拥有强大的武力，亦可以不眠不休，甚至很久不进食。这也正是我能胜任这份工作的原因。

其实他应该也可以。他刚进来的时候，受了很重的伤，只凭一口气吊着。后来调养了一段时间，他精神好了些，能不时与我插科打诨了。

说实话，这么多年来，能和我这样相处的只有他。世上一部分人憎我畏我，另一部分则干脆认为我子虚乌有，付于笑谈。或许我真的面目可憎，但他看见我时，却露出一种惊奇与喜悦相杂的神情。他从铁栅栏间伸出手，抚摸我的耳朵，睁大的眼睛闪闪发光，眼角挑起，弧度很是美丽。“大狗狗，你叫什么名字？”

我脱口而出：“林炜翔。”然后加上一句：“我不是狗，讲话注意点。”

“啊？”他有些惊讶，“真是个怪名字，你不会是瞎编的吧。”

“不。”我说，“这就是我的名字。”

“以前有一个朋友就这样叫我。”

“哦……”他眨了眨眼，仿佛一个对任何事物都充满好奇心的学龄前儿童。

但我知道他绝非如外表一般单纯可爱。正常的学龄前儿童见到我时都应该大声尖叫，然后逃跑，而不是像他一样。我被告知他曾是闻名遐迩的欺诈师，阴狠毒辣，手下人命无数。想必他这般友善待我，只是为了今后的日子好过些。

我想起他的笑容来，却并不觉得讨厌。

3

曾经我也有虐待囚徒的恶趣味。但如今他非但对我没有敌意，反而常常主动找我聊天。其实很多扭曲的行为都是憋出来的，有他聊天解闷，我的心胸开朗了许多。

他问我：“这里以前是不是关过一个姓白的黑皮肤的外国将领？”

关在此地的东方人并不多，我讶然道：“你怎么知道？”

他翻了个身，铁链子敲在地上，声音有些闷：“我以前认识他。”

“这里有很多我熟悉的味道。”

“嗯。”我说，“那是很久以前，这里还没建起来的时候。”

他自嘲般笑了一声：“建起来以后就专门用来关我咯？”

我没有说话。不知怎地，口述这个事实对我来说变成残酷的事情，于是我选择沉默。

“这不挺好的嘛，”他翘起二郎腿来，“呆这里又不怕刮风下雨，还有你陪我聊天。”

我情不自禁回他：“你怎么话这么多啊？是不是没人陪你说话你就要憋死。”

“那当然啊。”他听起来很是理直气壮，“没人跟你说话难道你不会憋死啊？”

“不会。”我接过了这个有些无聊的话题，“不然我现在就见不到你了。”

4

我说的是真的。在遇见他之前的很长一段时间里，围绕我的只有沉默、暴力、沉默。在那种境况下人很难不疯掉，即使是施暴者。我的记忆变得错乱，忘记了很多东西，也再无法回到族群中去。

我有些庆幸我当初疯得不够彻底。

他是很善于游戏的人。他教我各地游戏的玩法，比如几种棋类，在地上画下棋盘，再拣一些石子就能玩。他把多余的衣料撕下来，画上图案，当作纸牌玩。若不是缺少工具，我甚至相信他能用石头做出一副麻将来。

“麻将”这个名词毫无征兆地出现在我脑海中。我身躯一颤，它并不属于这个文明，我理应闻所未闻。

“我赢了我赢了，”他在铁栅栏那边叫起来，手迫不及待地伸过来，“快快快，愿赌服输！”

我们无钱可赌。在这样资源极度稀缺的环境中，赌博变得没有任何可能。这时候更原始的惩罚方式便派上了用场。

我很不情愿地把脸伸过去，他用手指从我鼻尖大力刮过，又狠狠地在我脸上揉了一把。

铁链触及我的下巴，有些冷，他的手却很暖。他把手收回去，一本满足地说：“嗯，毛长长了，好摸。”

我揉着被刮得发痛的鼻尖：“你是狗吧。”

他也毫不客气地回嘴：“你才是狗，你是真的狗。”

5

我很愤怒，每当这时候我就会很愤怒。我永远骂不过他，因为我确实是狗。

后来我转念一想，这句骂人话是他先开始说的，我是跟着学的。从一开始我就陷入被动之中了。

我依稀记得在很久以前，我虽说不上是三寸不烂之舌，与人骂战还是有些底气的。只是随着记忆消逝，骂人本领也一并忘却了。

如今没有别人与我说话，我学不会新的骂人话，我便永远骂不过他。

我恨啊。

6

食物送来的频率越来越低，其实他的伤已经基本恢复了，以他的修为，几十几百年不吃不喝都不会有事。

可他却日渐消沉下去。沉默的时间越来越多。有时候我找他玩游戏，他并不挪动身子，只躺在那儿：“今天不想玩，改天吧。”

我不知道他说的改天是哪天。事实上在这不见天日的地方，时间的概念逐渐模糊。地底的囚徒从没有以日度日的权利。

就算是他这样活泼灿烂的个性，也在无尽的黑暗与等待中变得萧索。更何况我根本不知道他在等待些什么，他像棵被强行移栽的树，在这片荒凉的死地，终于也要枯萎了。我竟感到久违的痛楚，仿佛心脏被揪紧。令我痛楚的并非生命的逝去，我早应对此习以为常。此前我遇到的每一个囚犯都抱有强烈的执念，或出离愤怒，或悲痛万分，而他不然，仿佛只是一位变易居所的旅人，以空无一物的等待来替代旅行。我对他的目的、欲求、执念一无所知，我与他一起度过了如此漫长的岁月，却始终不曾了解他。

“我饿了。”他偶尔发出的声音总是不离这三个字。

这一回我小心翼翼地问道：“你想吃什么？”

黑暗里传来铁链响动的声音，他坐直了身体，在我看不见的地方直直地望着我。

“不知道。”他说，“我只是……想见一见太阳。”

7

“来送食物的人身上……有太阳的味道。尽管他们身上还有汗臭味、血腥味和死老鼠味。但太阳的气味是真实存在的……”

我听见他垂下头去，颈间铁链无力地发出响声。

我像以前一样，故作轻松道：“这你都能闻出来，你是狗吧？”

这一回他出奇地没有反驳我。

良久之后他反问：“难道你闻不到吗，林炜翔？”

8

“太阳是没有。”我走到长廊上，取下一只火把，“只能用这个将就一下了。”

他却猛然背过身去，用手臂遮住脸：“你别过来……！”

“又怎么了？”我举着火把，“不就是想见见光吗？这不差不多吗？”

“不是……”他喉咙里溢出了些哭腔，“别看我啊……很难看的。”

“噗，”我笑道，“你又没长一张狗脸，我都不怕你怕啥？”

“……”他沉默了一阵，终于缓缓地转过身来。

他被送进来的时候，除了脸其他地方都破碎得不成样子，白森森的断骨从皮肉中戳出，像一堆枯柴。他花了好大功夫才慢慢恢复过来。然而若想完全恢复，只凭寻常食物是远远不够的，他需要进食更强大的生物。

火光驱散了那一片漆黑，我终于得见他的样子——他的皮肤白得吓人，甚至开始隐隐发青，好像一具僵尸。他形容枯槁，身子瘦得离奇，一对巨大的羽翼垂在身后，落满了沙土与灰尘。唯有那一双眼睛依然充满光泽，眼角翘起的弧度很冶丽。如果那儿有一抹胭脂般的绯红，该是多么绝美的风景。

他也呆呆地看着我：“你左边的头呢？”

我摸了摸左边的断颈：“以前打仗的时候被敌人砍掉了。”

他问：“右边呢？”

我用尽可能轻松的语气说：“你忘啦？砍了给你补身体了。”

我看着他泫然欲泣的神情，尽力地安抚他：“没事的，这点小伤，我吃几个人就能长回来。”

灵魂深处忽然传来剧烈的震颤。我忽然想起很多年前，人类驯服我的时候，那时候我失去了一颗头颅，将心脏一并献给了人类。

那一战我本能逃出生天的。

可我看见那名黑皮肤将领的手臂上，停着一只猎鹰。金色羽毛光滑如缎，喙如弯刀，目似星辰。那眼角向上翘起，兼有锐利与明媚，暴虐与温柔。我感觉到灵魂陷落，和一种致命的熟悉感。

那一天，人们终于征服了阿努比斯。

9

那些人呢？那些征服我、奴役我的人呢？他们的后代呢？

铁蹄将富饶的平原践踏成荒漠，人类的统治更替往复，唯有死亡是永恒不灭的。我被载入人类的史册，我是死神阿努比斯。

我逐渐失去了本我，变成一个意象，用来威吓人类以维持统治。只有最危险的死囚才轮得到我来看守，我见识过各种背叛、仇恨、执念，狰狞的面孔延绵成一幅壁画，镌刻在漫长的岁月里。

后来异族踏入了这片土地，新的神明代替了我们，他们美丽、圣洁，有着人类的样貌。而我在漫天的黄沙中，终于被彻底遗忘。

“林炜翔，”他问我，“人类……怎么样了？”

“谁知道呢。”

他的语气忽然变得急切：“你去看一看吧……”忽而声音又低下去，“你不是要恢复吗，快去吃几个人把头长回来啊……”

“噗，”我哭笑不得，“你别操心我啦。”

但他这番话语的确勾起了我的好奇心。我已经不知多久没有接触过人类了。理智告诉我好奇心是好的开始，因为人一旦开始好奇，就有动力，就能向上生长，像沙漠里的那些植物一样。

人类怎么样了？对啊，人类怎么样了？我是被时间遗忘的守墓人，在冰冷的地下，成为沙漠的一部分。人类说，死亡与太阳是相反的，所以要把尸体深埋进地下。我自然也被归类为与太阳格格不入的事物中。可如今我与他们再无瓜葛，我好想，好想看一看太阳。

是啊，在阳光下我就能拥抱住他。缠绕我们的将不再是冰冷的铁链，而是和煦的春风。阳光会落进我们的毛发间，赋予它温度，和生命的气息。

从那一天我睡眠的时间开始变长，逐渐像人类一样作息。我时常做梦，梦见我和金泰相都是人类，坐在一棵很大的树下面推牌下棋。当我输光了所有筹码，他就要我伸过头去，给他刮一下鼻子。

10

在我终于鼓起勇气去看一看太阳的那天，我和他详说了我的计划。我们不费吹灰之力便拧断了铁链和铁栅栏。当我们不再认为自己是囚徒时，我们便不再是囚徒。

我拉住他的手。他的手有些凉，却拥有细腻的纹理，与死物有着最根本的区别。我举着火把，顺着长廊向前走去。两边的墙壁上画满了壁画，是人类自以为是的历史。而如今他们已经不复存在，与他们的神灵一起，被埋进黄沙之中。

长廊长得没有尽头，我的火把逐渐捉襟见肘，最后终于熄灭。周围重新变回黑暗。他将我的手抓紧了些，声音里充满了担忧：“还没到吗……”

“再往前走。”我将他拉到身边，搂住他的肩膀，“不怕，有我在呢，不要怕。”

他将头靠在我肩膀上，轻轻嗯了一声。

我们在黑暗中不知走了多久，四周是死一样的寂静，只有我们两个的脚步声，空洞洞地回响。忽然我敏锐地捕捉到一点异响，便停下了脚步。他有些疑惑地望过来：“怎么了？”

“你听，”我说，“有动静，有人的动静。”

那不是幻觉。那声音在头顶上响起，起初只是极细微的一丝，后来愈来愈响，愈演愈烈，仿佛春雷炸响，又不全然是那种感觉。我能够感受到它的接近，我的心脏狂跳，我感觉黑暗正变得稀薄，仿佛太阳在奔我而来。

他攥紧了我的手，我也握紧了他的。就像在此前冰冷的岁月里，无数次我为他暖手一样。

11

终于，头顶的黑暗出现了一丝裂缝，一束光照进来。

我不知该如何用言语形容那种感觉。那是一种来自遥远星球的呼唤，我感觉眼眶发热，想哭，想大声喊叫。周身温暖轻盈，融化一般，仿佛又回到母亲的羊水中。

可我喊不出来。我用最后一丝力气望向他，看见他熠熠发光的金发，宛如一轮炽烈的太阳。

12

“哎呀，”人群拥挤，发出嘈杂的声音，他们穿着奇怪的服装，正用奇怪的眼神打量我们。

“这两具雕像保存得这么完好，还牵着手呢。”

\------fin------


End file.
